


Slipped Through Your Fingers

by CriticalroleNicole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, this really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalroleNicole/pseuds/CriticalroleNicole
Summary: She hates you.You were friends.That apparently has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys know this is a story based on my experiences with this girl. This has been a way to cope through this. Also this is my first fanfic so I'm open to constructive criticism. Love you all.

She hates you.  
You were friends.  
That has apparently changed.

 

I'm getting a bit ahead of myself now aren't I. 

 

You guys had met a year or two ago and had quickly become friends. She was the most beautiful girl you had met. She was the dream. Sadly you being of the female gender this was all taboo and weird to think of her like that. 

 

Yet that didn't change the fact that she was beautiful. You had put that aside and decided to ignore it. You guys had gone through quite a lot including you moving to a more inconvenient place to hang out. But you carried through it.

 

It had just occurred recently that you had brought back the thought that she was beautiful. You now knowing her quite well knew she was compassionate and kind. She was the perfect girl. You knew she hadn't felt this way but you had now acknowledged that you had fallen for your best friend and now there was no going back.

 

You had started by telling your closest friends Cassidy and Ronan. They helped you tell everyone except for the person that mattered the most.

 

She had recently started being discriminatory towards people like you. You had felt this was an issue and so wrote a letter that you knew you would never send. As it ended up Cassidy called her up and read the letter to her. It had nothing to do with the subject you needed to talk about most. About your love for her.  
After that you hadn't talked. She had started ignoring you and didn't let you even get to tell her how you feel.

 

Once while skyping your friends she finally responded to one of your messages after months of silence. You quickly went to your messages and read what she had wanted to say after these months of silence. The message read “Go rot in hell. Why would you defend them?” 

 

Your heart broke after reading it a few times. Your friends quickly ask if you're okay and you brush them off saying you're fine that it's nothing. You end the call and cry. Every bit of hope that you were holding on to was now lost.

 

You continued to try and call her more than you had before because you need to get it off your chest. You haven't heard from her since. 

 

Your friends quickly realized something was wrong and demanded to know. You kept telling them you were okay. Cassidy eventually got through your wall of hurt and tried to help. She was great but nothing really made it better.

 

You still are holding on trying to continue with your life but it isn't easy. You still constantly have her on your mind. She consumes you mind and your friends try and help you through it. Whenever you think of her you tell herself that she wasn't worth your time but you think otherwise. In your mind you still think about the kind and funny girl, the one you fell in love with.

 

You miss her you truly do. The old her that was joyous and always positive. The beautiful girl that has slipped through your fingers.


End file.
